


Breathless.

by xerxezra



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: And teasing, Fluff, Gen, Pining, early morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/pseuds/xerxezra
Summary: Zero Rick has the opportunity to admire you as you sleep, and he would rather be caught dead than admit how much he enjoys your presence.





	Breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr: "what about some zero Rick x and bubbly reader?"
> 
> hell yea man lets get this party started.

It was almost too good to be true. 

Here you were, sleeping soundly by his side with an arm tucked beneath your head and curled inward like a little snail, your lively face now succumbed to restful sleep. 

He really shouldn’t be staring at you in the dead of night, watching the rise and fall of your chest or the way your eyelashes fluttered in REM sleep. But every time he felt himself nod off, lulled into unconsciousness by your comforting presence, the possibility of waking up to an empty bed shot bursts of adrenaline through him, forcing him to stay awake a little while longer.

Rick would never admit his weakness to you. Thankfully, you never pressured him anyway. 

There was an unspoken agreement between you two, a silent understanding that you brought a rare sort of happiness to his bleak life, and in turn, he would do whatever he could to make your face light up with that heart-stopping smile of yours. 

He was so weak. It sickened him. 

It made him feel alive. 

The clock tick-tocked obnoxiously in the background, interspersed with your little sighs of breathing. In the solitude of his own mind, Rick allowed himself to admire the way the soft glow of early morning blues softened your features, chasing the shadows away and drawing his attention to where he was avoiding gazing at most of all.

Your soft lips, opened ever so slightly and driving him insane with need.

It’s not like he hasn’t kissed you before. In fact, he had memorized your preferences as swiftly and ruthlessly as he solved his experiments, and he could make you swoon in seconds. Only, that is, if he maintained perfect control of the situation. 

But sometimes, you caught him off guard. 

A shy peck on the cheek after he’d do something particularly nice for you, even though he fervently denied his intentions. 

A slow, easy kiss that you’d unexpectedly initiate, your tongue dipping into his mouth with enthusiasm, even though he probably tasted horrible from the gin he favored. 

A half-kiss interspersed with your giggles as you surprise him with your naked body draped in his lab coat, even though it was as old as he was and weighed you down from the many inventions hidden away in the inner compartments, a weight as heavy as his guilt for all the wrongdoings he’d ever committed with those dangerous tools.

Kisses like that left him breathless, and an aching chest that made him feel more pain he’d ever felt from alcohol or drugs.

And it made him feel euphoric. 

But he couldn’t allow himself to completely fall apart from your whims. 

Rick quietly shifted closer to you, careful not to disturb your sleep or make you move. Your warmth was radiating off of you, heating his perpetually cold body. He leaned his head down until your noses barely touched, and finally allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off, with the feeling of your gentle breaths caressing his lips like a real kiss. 

Somehow, it felt even better this way. 

-

You awoke feeling energized and blissfully refreshed — it’s amazing what a night of lovemaking did for your spirit. And best of all, you found yourself cocooned in Rick’s arms, your head pillowed on his wiry chest and his legs tangled with yours. You smiled at the uncharacteristic display of affection and nuzzled into the embrace, content with laying in bed for a little while longer as Rick caught up on much needed sleep. 

But you had a tendency to shift far too much when you were awake, dragging Rick away from his slumber with only a hint of guilt. 

He mumbled above you blearily, “Stop _moving_."

You peppered his chest with kisses in apology as your hand trailed down his back to give his butt a light squeeze. “Not my fault you promised me we’ll get some ice cream rolls today.”

Rick sighed and rolled onto his back, and you laid down beside him with your head propped up on one hand to look at him. He steadfastly refused to meet your stare, peering at the sunny window for a moment before shutting his eyes. 

The silly man refused any and all forms of morning cuddles.

But you knew how to get through to him.

Your hand travelled up his naked chest, trailing past the love bites blooming on his neck and settling on his cheek. That endearing side bang hung over one eye tickled your skin, and you gently stroked your fingers through it to bring the hair away from his face. 

Rick hummed at the action — whether out of pleasure or annoyance, you weren’t sure — and lazily opened one eye to finally look at you. 

“I want my ice cream,” you whispered, swiping a thumb along the dark circle beneath his eye.

His mouth twisted into some strange grimace, as though he didn’t know whether to smile or frown at your whimsical statement. “You’re — you’re not gonna let up on that, are you?”

“Nope.”

“A-a-and my only option right now is to either get — get out of bed and do what you want, o-or figure out a way to sleep longer without you annoying me."

“Well, you’re definitely not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

“Kay.” 

That was all the warning you had before Rick swooped in and dragged you down with him, his surprisingly strong arms wrapped around you in a viselike grip. You yelped with glee and began a weak struggle, worming your way out of his hold quickly enough to smash your mouth against his, grinning in victory when you felt him freeze.

And what better way to seal the deal than to get him all flustered? Your fingers weaved through his hair to pull him closer, slanting your mouth for a deeper kiss and running your tongue along his bottom lip. He groaned lightly, granting you entrance as you licked and probed and teased him until he was a panting mess. With a final nip to his lip, you pulled away and surveyed the damage.

Rick looked utterly ravished — eyes glazed over and impossibly wide, and a deep blush colored his cheeks as his mouth gaped open.

“What’s with that face!” you shrieked with a laugh. 

“Y-y-y-you —” Rick gritted his teeth as he paused, and you noted with amusement that his blush darkened several shades redder. "— your fuckin’ breath reeks!” 

“Too bad, c’mere —“ 

Rick’s plan certainly worked. You stayed in bed for another good hour, battling with him for more kisses.


End file.
